Turquoise Blue
by Lord Puppetmon
Summary: Teddy isn't very happy about where he had been sorted, and it shows. A letter from his godfather may change his mind. Short.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does, and I absolutely heart her for it.

This fic was originally written in my mother tongue and was translated into English by yours truly for the greater good.

**Turquoise Blue**

Teddy didn't notice that his hair had turned completely brown until his second night at Ravenclaw tower, when Ellie Montgomery asked him what happened to the streak of color he wore in his bangs during the ride on the Hogwarts Express.

"I noticed yesterday after the Sorting, actually," Ellie said sheepishly.

"And he thought it'd be 'rude' to make note of it," said their dorm mate, Grim Jorkins. "What's going on, Lupin?"

Teddy sighed, muttered that nothing happened and pulled his blanket over his head. He had no idea what to tell them. When Teddy was upset, he always had trouble keeping his morphs going, but he couldn't tell Ellie and Grim that. They didn't need to know that he was disappointed with being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Teddy's father and paternal grandparents, as well as Uncle Harry and the majority of his extended family, were all sorted into Gryffindor. His mother and maternal grandfather were Hufflepuff students. And Gran, who raised him since he was a baby, was a Slytherin... he didn't know of anyone who was in Ravenclaw. Except for Luna Scamander... but she wasn't family. Everyone told him they'd be proud of him whatever may be, but on the other hand, he always felt that everyone expected him to carry on his family's legacy... and that would be quite hard to achieve when he's sorted into a House none of them were in.

The next day, at the end of his first double Herbology class, Professor Longbottom (he had gotten used to not calling him 'Neville' quicker than he thought he would) stopped him before he left Greenhouse One. "Harry came to visit me in my office last night," he said. He must have noticed the wave of disappointment that flooded Teddy, because he smiled sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. "I know, Teddy, he was disappointed about being unable to see you too. But he told me to bring this to you." And with that, he handed Teddy a small envelope. Teddy's name was written on it in his godfather's angular handwriting.

Teddy thanked Professor Longbottom and rushed back to school. Instead of stopping at the Great Hall to eat lunch, he headed straight to Ravenclaw Tower. When he reached his dorm room at the top of the tower, he tossed his book bag on his bed, sat on it and opened the envelope impatiently.

_Hey Teddy, we got your letter yesterday. We're all very proud of you, though I assume everyone would like to tell you that personally. I'd make room for many letters, if I were you._

Teddy laughed, imagining the Scops-owl he sent with his short letter to Gran (_'I'm here. I'm in Ravenclaw. Love, Teddy'_) struggling back into the Great Hall with a sack full of letters, including scribbled drawings from James and Al and a letter written on flowery pink stationary from Victoire.

_I know getting sorted into Ravenclaw is the last thing you expected... But it makes me even more proud of you. I know you feel like you have to prove yourself, but doesn't mean being in one House or another. You're Remus and Dora Lupin's son, Ted and Andromeda Tonks' grandson and my godson, but above all, you are simply Teddy. __**Don't forget to be yourself.**__ That's the most important thing. In any case, I'm certain that your parents and grandfather would have been extremely proud, had they known you are such a clever young man. I know all of us are._

Teddy couldn't read the final sentence of the letter, as his eyesight was blurred by the tears that filled his eyes, but he knew exactly what it was. "I love you too, Uncle Harry," he said quietly.

Minutes later, Teddy Lupin appeared at the Great Hall with blue hair and bronze highlights. As he sat next to Ellie and Grim, he morphed most of his hair back into its natural brown, but kept his fringe streaked bright turquoise. "There's still mash, right?" he asked his stunned dorm mates with a wide grin.


End file.
